Talk:The Plot:/@comment-99.248.102.185-20120409230606
Roo says nothing, just turns the screen. You must be wondering why this is happening to you Yes Roo types back. Remember that dust that sunk into you? Yes, but what does that have to do with it? we reply. There is a pause. You saw the film. It was absorbed into you. The dust is radioactive. It's from outer space. I feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I clutch Vlad for support. The truth about this just can't be good. What is happening to us? Roo asks. Let me explain the full story. A pause. Then, There was a meteor hurtling through the air during that tornado. That was the flash you saw in the video. Toxic dust came off of that meteor. Scattered around the tornado. And was absorbed into you, you four. I'm not really sure what that toxic dust was, but all I know is that it magnifies abilities you already have, to become supernatural powers. Roo dares to type. Super natural? Like how? I can see his fingers trembling. Rune has always feared to show his eyes to others. That is why he will give others pain if they look into his eyes now. I gasp. Roo's face, what I can see of it, is pale as a sheet. Lemongrass Serenity Lamur has always been very in-tune with the emotions of others. Now she can not only sense them, but see them and feel them, literally. He's right. Little sharp bursts, sparks, of surprise. They are dotting the air around us right now, as we speak. Vladmir Don'Lee-McGreckle's ability was a tough one. He loves weather. His two favorite things are tornadoes and rainbows. I shoot him a look. "What? I like rainbows, okay?" he protests, holding up his hands as if in a gesture of dismissal. I turn back to the screen. And so, you may find yourself projecting beams of light. (OOC- I don't know how to mix rainbows and cooking together DX) Meg can make others do what she wants. She's always been very good at that. But this time, they have to - there's no other choice. No other alternative exists in the universe. I shudder. Universe is a big word. And finally Vanilla. She's always been a little clumsy right? Well, magnifying that Vanilla's abilities allow her to detonate herself, literally blowing herself up, and, regenerating. We all sit in silence for a moment. You were the first to be affected. But eventually, the whole town will be. And this is bad, a very bad thing... I must go soon Any more questions you want to ask ?'' Roo thinks for a moment, and then hurridly types: ''Yes, what about my sister??? There is a pause. Lune has always wanted escape from reality. Not permanantly, of course. But she liked to build secret escapes in her mind that she could go to when the times were rough. A sharp intake of breath from Roo. Your sister has the ability to construct an alternate dimension, filling it with whatever she wishes. However, it will drain her energy to keep it open all the time, though. "She won't know," Roo breathes. "She'll think she's just going on as normal, but really, she'll be hurting herself..." Yes. My heart leaps. Whoever this mysterious typer is, they can hear us... ''But it is not safe to have the dusttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt --'' The screen goes black, and I am left feeling very alone. Roo grips the screen like a lifeline. "No! Wait! Come back! What can I do to help Loo?!" There is no answer.